


all’s well that ends well to end up with you

by BuddysImpala



Category: The Greatest Showman (2017)
Genre: ALL THE FLUFF, Circus Dads, Cutesy fluff, Engaged, Engaged Fluff, Engagement, Fluff, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I missed these dorks, Lover - Freeform, M/M, Oops, Taylor Swift - Freeform, aka I’m just projecting, barlyle - Freeform, barlyle fluff, because this song makes me want to get married, how many variants of fluff are there, pure fluff, see... I don’t just write angst, the T rating is used VERY loosely, there’s just some light hinting of desire, this might be the most innocent thing I have ever written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-08-25
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:14:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20391022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuddysImpala/pseuds/BuddysImpala
Summary: Phillip will never love another man as much as he loves Phineas Taylor Barnum.





	all’s well that ends well to end up with you

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t written anything for this ship in awhile so please enjoy this utter fluff

Candlelight illuminated the walls, rays from the setting sun casting orange-red light into the room. He scanned his surroundings, breath catching in his throat as he locked eyes with the ringmaster.

Phineas smiled and offered his hand. “Care to dance?”

“Phineas, wha—“

Before he could get out another word, Phineas took him by the hand and pulled him close. There was no music, but they danced anyway, Phineas grinning as he dipped Phillip low to the ground.

“Phin—!” Phillip scrambled to wrap his arms around the man’s neck.

Phineas pulled Phillip up and into a kiss, silencing his protests. Phillip sighed, melting against Phineas’s form, hands sliding up into the man’s hair as Phineas lightly traced his hips. Heat radiated from Phineas, his _lips_, his _hands_, and flickering orange light danced in his eyes.

Phineas was first to break the kiss, pulling away with a small smile, hands trailing up to cradle Phillip’s face. Phillip’s hands remained in Phineas’s hair, ruffling and musing, lost in the soft waves.

Before Phillip could speak, Phineas kissed his nose. As Phillip blushed red, the ringmaster asked, “Can we always be this close, forever and ever?”

Phillip smiled and pressed closer, craving warmth, craving Phineas. “Just what has gotten into you?”

Entwining their fingers, Phineas brought Phillip’s hand up to his lips and kissed the ring that whispered of their forbidden betrothment.

In the candlelit silence, he whispered, “All’s well that ends well to end up with you.”

Phillip smiled, heart bursting in his chest, eyes filling with tears in the intimate moment. “I love you,” he mumbled, resting against the taller man’s shoulder.

“I love you too, darling.” Hands, rough and calloused, but soft as they fluttered over Phillip’s skin, fluttered by his neck and rested against his back. Phineas rested his chin atop Phillip’s head, nose lightly brushing along his well-kept hair. “I’ll find someone to marry us, no matter if it takes a thousand years.”

Phillip’s lips twitched at the ridiculousness of the comment and he chuckled, pressing a kiss to Phineas’s neck. “So overdramatic,” he mumbled.

“And true,” Phineas beamed.

Hands cupped Phillip’s face as he chuckled again, lifting him up and meeting his lips in a kiss impossibly softer than the first. Phillip’s eyes fluttered shut as he lifted a hand to rest against the elder’s cheek.

“Happy anniversary, Phillip.”

**Author's Note:**

> Who, me? Inspired by a whole new album of Taylor Swift content?
> 
> It’s more likely than you think!


End file.
